Echec et Mat
by Zadig
Summary: 1976, Poudlard. Un Seigneur Noir, une guerre, des rivalités, un jeu de carte, une partie d’échec, une salle abandonnée au quatrième étage. Et Lily Evans, au milieu.


CHAPITRE 01:** Où les Serdaigle militent pour le deuil international**.

_Mercredi 07 septembre 1976, pause de 10h :_

« … et les services secrets ont débarqué et on a plus jamais entendu parler d'Artémis Barclay. Il a disparu, bouf ! Envolé ! Ca fait froid dans le dos, non ? »

Enid Brief, 17 ans, Serdaigle, regarda son amie mi-ennuyée, mi-exaspérée. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à trouver un quelconque intérêt à ces histoires moldues. Où étaient passées les poursuites à dos de dragon ? Les mages noirs complètement cinglés qu'ils en devenaient ridicules ? Le mythique combat entre le héros et son adversaire dépendant de la magie noire ? L'histoire guimauve entre un elfe des forêts hyper craquant et une bergère souffrant d'acné ?

Et puis, c'était quoi, la CIA ? Communauté des Iguanes Aveugles ?

- Ca me rappelle un autre article que j'avais lu, il y a plusieurs mois, sur la possibilité que des extraterrestres puissent débarqués ici. A tout les coup, eux aussi, ils nous observent depuis leur vaisseau spatial.

- Ca ne me dit toujours pas comment ils ont fait pour le repérer, ce Artémis machin chose. » Fit Enid en tentant de trouver de nouveau un intérêt.

- Avec les satellites. Tous les gouvernements s'espionnent les uns les autres à la recherche de la moindre information successible de les aider à étendre leur pouvoir. On nous regarde Enid ! 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7! Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que les moldus découvrent l'existence de notre communauté. Les sorciers ne se rendent pas compte du pouvoir de la technologie moldue !

Enid s'abstint de répondre que le sortilège d'oubli avait été créé en partie pour cela.

- Ah, quel satellite ? Ceux de Jupiter ? Non, trop loin pour les moldus… La Lune, peut être ? Demanda t'elle soudain intéressée.

Lily la regarda sans comprendre pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Rhô le boulet, un satellite artificiel, expliqua Lily en ricanant légèrement devant la mine déconfite de la jeune fille.

Enid sembla attendre une explication que Lily ne donna pas. A vrai dire, elle s'y connaissait en astronomie moldue autant que Merlin connaissait en autocuiseur. Autrement dit, rien. Sa science provenait d'un article qu'elle avait lu dans la salle d'attente de son dentiste.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de d'expliquer là. Regarde dans un bouquin d'Etude des Moldus, se rattrapa Lily.

Enid ne posa pas plus de question, acceptant la remarque sans broncher avant de reprendre son travail là où elle s'était arrêtée, c'est-à-dire l'étude de la migration des oiseaux chanteurs. Aussi utile qu'intéressant. Sauf si elle décide de partir en randonner dans les montagnes du Tibet.

A coté d'elle, Lily soupira avec découragement devant son devoir de Potions. Depuis deux jours, les cours avaient repris à un rythme effrayant. Les professeurs avaient décidé de les préparer dès maintenant aux épreuves de fin d'année. Maudits soient les ASPICs.

- Tu es au courant que Sirius Black est parti chez lui ? Demanda Lily, rejetant définitivement son livre de Potions.

- Toute l'école est au courant » Fit remarquer Enid. « Avec l'histoire d'Alkes, on ne parle que de ça. J'ai même entendu des Cinquièmes Années parier sur la possibilité d'une vengeance de la part des Serpentard. Ce qui paraît vraiment absurde vu qu'ils sont plutôt contents que Black soit déshérité.

- Il parait qu'il a passé ses vacances chez Potter.

Le regard de Lily se perdit dans les allées de la bibliothèque, comme si elle s'apprêtait à voir débarquer le poursuiveur à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son prénom.

- Il parait oui. Et ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant.

- Pourquoi ? Fit soudainement Lily.

- Parce qu'ils sont inséparables… ? Répondit Enid, perdue.

- Non, enfin oui. Je ne pensais pas à ça. Pourquoi Black est parti de chez lui ?

Enid haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'elle n'en savait pas plus. Ainsi même les familles de la Haute Société sorcière n'était pas au courant. L'affaire semblait aussi grave que mystérieuse. Lily n'avait jamais réussi à percer les secrets des maraudeurs. Elle songea à interroger son amie plus longtemps, mais renonça en repensant aux éléments de cet été. Ce n'était sans aucun doute pas le moment d'en parler.

- Bon, elle fait quoi Bulstrode ? Dit Lily d'une voix pâteuse. Je m'ennuie moi !

- Ravie de te l'entendre dire.

Lily se retourna vers Enid avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Elle a peut être autre chose à faire, une crise à gérer, suggéra Enid en abandonnant définitivement son devoir de soin aux créatures magiques.

Le regard de Lily se vit lointain.

- Je crois qu'elle… commença Enid avant de s'interrompre en remarquant la Serpentard entrer dans la bibliothèque.

Carrie Bulstrode, 17 ans, avait fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison comme attrapeur pendant trois ans. La rumeur prétend qu'elle se serait fâchée avec son capitaine, suite à une malencontreuse tentative de tricherie. Elle était aussi une très bonne élève en potion, et actuel binôme de Lily.

Elle s'installa sans complexe devant la Gryffondor tandis qu'Enid, avec un léger sourire, prétexta une envie soudaine pour sortir de la bibliothèque.

- Tu es retard, fit Lily, tout en foudroyant Enid du retard.

La matinée s'annonçait très, très longue.

_Mercredi 07 septembre 1976, 12h00 :_

La cloche sonna.

Des soupirs de soulagements se firent entendre de toute part dans la salle, remplacés rapidement par les raclements des sièges et les rires bruyants des maraudeurs. Lily rangea tranquillement ses affaires et sortit calmement. Enid l'attendait, adossée au mur.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu en pense ? Demanda t'elle en désignant le professeur.

- Plutôt mignon, dit Lily, connaisseuse.

- C'est pas faux.

- Il n'a pas l'air trop mal. Reste à le voir sur le long terme.

Enid émit un sifflement agacé.

- C'est un bon alors ! Pas psychopathe ni dépressif ?

- Ni schizophrène ni cinglé, assura Lily.

Enid soupira avec fatalité : « Cette année s'annonce définitivement beaucoup moins drôle que les précédentes ».

Cela étant dit, Enid partit de son coté en cours de Soins pour les Créatures Magiques, tandis que Lily s'attardait dans le hall. Près des portes, interceptant tous les élèves, une troupe de trois élèves, d'appartenance Serdaigle comme le montraient leurs blasons, distribuait des brassards noirs. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'approcha.

- Hey Towler ! Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

Ketty Towler, préfète de 7ème Année, brune aux yeux verts, se retourna vers elle avec flemme.

- Tiens, salut Evans.

A coté d'elle, un Cinquième Année de Serdaigle refourgua un brassard noir dans les mains d'un Poussoufle de Deuxième Année sans tenir compte des protestations du garçon.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? Répéta Lily.

- Personnellement, j'observe. Et ces deux énergumènes là distribuent des brassards de deuil, répondit elle en désignant les deux préfets qui interpellaient tous les élèves.

L'un entre eux les entendit.

- Ordre du préfet en chef, informa t'il.

Evan Rosier (17 ans), Serpentard, avait été désigné préfet en chef pour leur dernière année d'étude. Tout le monde avait été surpris que Dumbledore accorde un tel honneur à ce garçon, ce à quoi Lily répondait qu'il avait sans aucun doute d'obscures raisons, comme toujours.

Ketty Towler s'approcha de Lily, ignorant complètement le garçon et lui murmura à l'oreille, l'air de détenir un grand secret.

- Si tu veux mon avis, y'a complot là-dessus. M'est d'avis que le préfet en chef a reçu son ordre de plus haut, si tu vois ce que tu veux dire…

- Quoi ?

- Ne fais pas ta surprise. Les manipulations politiques, c'est le mode de fonctionnement en ce moment. A Poudlard comme ailleurs.

- Ketty, ma belle, t'es complètement cinglé, lâcha Lily, souriant malgré tout.

- Tu me vexes, Evans ! Je m'attendais à plus de considération de ta part même si ce n'est pas complètement faux… Mais tu dois remarquer que tous les larbins sont des Cinquième Années, des bleus quoi. Jamais ils n'oseraient désobéir à un ordre direct si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Ont trop peur de perdre leur précieuse insigne… Pas comme nous, les vieux de la vielle !

Elle se retourna d'un coup vers la Grande Salle.

- Hey Potter ! Si tu lances cette bombabouse sur ce Serpentard, t'as intérêt à préparer tes sourires charmeurs parce que je préviens direct McGonagall ; tu n'auras même pas le temps de… Bordel Potter !

- Il y en a beaucoup qui se servent ? Demanda Lily sans tenir compte de cette intervention.

De toute façon, la préfète ne semblait pas vouloir poursuivre James Potter qui s'était réfugié dans la Grande Salle entouré de ses copains tandis que le Serpentard repartait, écumant de rage, vers son dortoir pour se changer.

- Beaucoup, beaucoup, tout dépend par ce que tu entends par là… pas mal de Serdaigle, quelques Poussoufle, deux trois Gryffondor… aucun Serpentard. Ah si, une, Megane McDouglas mais je crois qu'elle l'a surtout pris en prévision, si tu vois ce que je dire…

Une particularité assez frappante chez Ketty Towler, c'est qu'on voyait toujours ce qu'elle voulait dire. A croire que ses pensées étaient universelles.

- Et qui a eu l'idée de faire une chose pareille ?

Lily trouvait plutôt bizarre d'improviser ainsi une distribution de brassards de deuil dans le hall.

- Aucune idée mais si tu le découvres, n'hésites pas à m'en parler, histoire de rompre la monotonie de ma petite vie. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu seras quand même étonner d'apprendre que pas mal de personne, y ton copain Potter par exemple, semble savoir trouver cette idée excellente. A croire qu'ils viennent de se rendre compte que la densité d'élève diminue d'année en année, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Combien de personne ? Demanda Lily, la gorge serrée.

- Huit, répondit la préfète. Mais ce n'est pas toujours parce que… enfin tu vois quoi. J'ai parlé à Eliane Jecker deux jours avant la rentrée, elle m'a dit que ses parents l'interdisaient de revenir ici. Il parait que dans les temps qui court, c'est trop dangereux de laisser son enfant à Poudlard, que Dumbledore ne peut pas assurer la sécurité des élèves. Si tu veux mon avis, tout ça, c'est du pipo, avec les dingues de dehors, on est en sécurité nulle part.

Une classe de Première Année débarqua soudain dans le Hall, revenant sans doute de leur cours de vol en vue de leurs mines épanouies.

- En faite, je crois que ce sont les Serdaigle qui ont pris l'initiative. Après ce qui est arrivé à Alkes, on peut le comprendre… enfin, tu vois quoi.

Et Lily voyait très bien. Alkes Bradley était un Serdaigle de son année, mort pendant une attaque de mangemorts cet été. C'était un garçon sympathique avec tout le monde, ne posant pas de problème.

- Et Will, comment il va ? Demanda Lily.

William Berkeley (16 ans bientôt 17), Serdaigle, était le meilleur ami du défunt Alkes. Ketty haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? Demande à Enid, elle est toujours fourrée avec lui quand elle n'est pas collée à tes basques, bien évidement.

Oui mais Lily n'avait pas osé. Enid semblait aller relativement bien mais comment réagirait-elle si elle devait parler de la mort d'un de ses proches ? Lily rejeta ses pensées d'un bloc et reporta ensuite son attention sur la distribution de brassard.

- C'est vraiment…

- Pitoyable, je suis bien d'accord, termina Ketty en interceptant une troisième année qui arrivait de dehors comme si elle avait le diable au corps. A croire que personne ne se rende compte de ma situation politique. Une distribution gratuite de brassard de deuil, il y a rien de pire pour foutre le bourdon. Préfet ou pas, la personne qui a eu l'idée d'une telle campagne a intérêt à se tenir sur ses gardes.

- Comment ça ?

Ketty la regarda avec étonnement.

- Enid ne t'en a pas parlé ?

- Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'elle aurait dû me dire ?

- Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire dans ce cas là… si Brief n'a pas daigné te mettre au courant je ne pense pas être la meilleure placée pour…

- Je t'en pris Ketty, tu jubiles intérieurement ! Arrête tes grands discours et parle ! Soupira Lily.

Elle avait beau apprécié énormément Ketty –une très bonne informatrice et spécialiste dans les pâtes bolognaises- elle pouvait perdre patience très rapidement. Ketty se reprocha d'avantage d'elle et Lily ne pu se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Will n'apprécie pas beaucoup que certaine personne parle de la mort d'Alkes ; tu connais le lascar, il n'aime pas qu'on dise du mal de ses amis de leur vivant alors t'imagine s'ils sont _morts_… Hier soir, il a piqué une crise dans la Salle Commune, il voulait aller se plaindre à Dumbledore pour faire interdire cette distribution, prétextant que se serait trahir la mémoire d'Alkes. M'est d'avis qu'il n'avait pas totalement tord. Je te laisse le soin d'imaginer la suite… Hurlements, injures. J'ai fini par intervenir avant que ça finisse en baston générale.

Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre le parti de Will. Alkes aimait la solitude, et son cercle d'ami était très restreint. Sans aucun doute il n'aurait pas apprécié d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention.

- Et eux ? Pourquoi ils font ça ? Demanda Lily en pointant du doigt les deux jeunes préfets.

Ketty haussa les épaules.

- J'imagine qu'ils trouvent ça cool. Ou alors…

Elle se rapprocha encore plus de Lily, assez pour sentir son souffle dans son cou.

- Où alors, c'est encore un coup de _Lui_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Pardon ?

- Bah oui, réfléchis Evans ! Alkes venait d'une famille moldue. Tuer un élève serait un moyen très pratique pour _Lui_ de faire connaître au sein même de Poudlard _Son_ pouvoir. Créer le doute, la peur ou même la colère.

- Il n'avait pas besoin de rendre la mort d'Alkes aussi médiatique. Et même si c'était _Son_ souhait, je doute qu'_Il_ utilise des brassards de deuil pour…

- Au contraire Evans, au contraire ! C'est un coup de génie ! Le massacre de sorciers habitant le fin fond de la Cornouailles n'aura pas fait autant parler que la mort d'un garçon ordinaire qui ne faisait jamais parler de lui. La plupart des gens de cette école n'auraient jamais pensé qu'un garçon aussi banal qu'Alkes Bradley puisse se faire tuer par _Lui_. Ce n'est qu'en voyant les brassards de deuil qu'ils se rendent compte de l'horreur de la situation, qu'ils se mettent à penser que tout le monde peut y passer. Les gens ont peur et bientôt, plus personne n'osera _Le_ combattre.

Ketty émit une pause.

- Ou alors, _Il_ souhaitait simplement disgracier Dumbledore, ajouta t'elle, plus légèrement.

- Parce qu'Alkes était un de ses élèves ?

Huit, huit élèves manquaient à l'appel du 1er Septembre. C'était énorme. La mort d'Alkes avait-elle avoir avec ce chiffre ? Les parents d'élèves venaient-ils de comprendre que leurs enfants pouvaient mourir et que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas assurer la sécurité de tout le monde ? Possible. Mais Poudlard restait tout de même l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre.

- Ta théorie est plutôt tirée par les cheveux, avoua Lily bien qu'au fond d'elle-même, une immense peur venait de naître.

- Ah ! Mais je ne suis qu'une pauvre Serdaigle souffrant de ces délires interprétatifs, rien de plus. Je n'ai jamais eut la prétention de convaincre quiconque, déclara d'un ton théâtral Ketty.

Mais Lily gardait tout de même cette théorie dans un coin de sa tête. Elle était certaine qu'il y avait un sens plus profond et que Ketty n'avait pas _totalement_ tord. L'ascension de Lord Voldemort devenait de plus en plus inquiétante, et bientôt, la résistance se réduira seulement au mystérieux Ordre du Phénix que le seigneur des ténèbres craint autant que Dumbledore.

Après avoir saluer la préfète, Lily se dirigea vers la Grande Salle mais, juste avant de entrer, elle se retourna une dernière fois.

- On ne peut pas leur interdire d'arrêter ? Demanda t'elle, désignant les deux préfets.

- Et pourquoi ils nous écouteraient ? Ce n'est pas interdit dans le règlement.

Et Lily entra dans le Grande Salle.


End file.
